remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Bruinscale
Bruinscales are large, humanoid Mimics. They have the same attack behaviors as Swampfoots and Trenchfoots, with their speed, jumping height and stats approximately halfway between the two. Bruinscales have the ability to jump from platform to platform. They can do this just as quickly as any player character. They use mid-range horizontal melee slashes to attack the player and also have the ability to attack above their heads. This can be especially dangerous if an Aeronaut or Crag becomes cornered and tries to escape by jumping over the Bruinscale. Their melee attacks apply the Sprained affect to the character, which results in the Attack stat being lowered by 50%. Tactics Tips & Attacks Aeronaut The best option, when dealing with a Bruinscale (Or Swampfoot or Trenchfoot), is to let it get close, shoot it, and either back up a step or two or run through it before it has the chance to hit you. If done correctly, you should end up either a couple of steps away from or on the other side of the creature, unscathed, as it swings aimlessly at thin air. Simply repeat the process until it is dead. Ferric Hit the Bruinscale and Backdash away, then double-jump over his head,You can also use the tumble attack (down + A + S). Get a good bit of room between you and him again, and then run at him and slash him again. Repeat. If you and the Bruinscale are on level ground, it is easy to strike the Bruinscale and safely walk straight through it as it flashes. The Bruinscale will tend to attack where you were, leaving his back wide open. It is possible to find spots where you can attack a Bruinscale and it cannot attack you. If the Bruinscale is on a thin platform touches a vertical wall, you can hang from the wall and strike it as it runs around overhead. There are other spots where a ferric can attack a Bruinscale through a wall. If on flat even ground with a fair amount of distance between a ferric and a Bruinscale you can spam down A over and over to kill the Bruinscale. Another more safe alternative is to hit the Bruinscale and then to roll through it with the tumble roll (Down+A). It will abruptly stop and turn around to attack you again, again strike it and roll through it. Probably the safest method. Crag Safe spots are essential, so if you can find a wall or ceiling out of reach, or if you can attack from below, the fight is much easier. Another method is to jump over them when they attack and use your downward flail. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Bruinscale: *This large Mimic has massive claws that can easily "sprain" its victims. It will run, jump and claw its way to an intruder. First Encounter: Copperstone Mines Quest Relevance *The player must obtain 20 Bruinscale Paws during the Mimicology Quest "Bruinscale Study" (CY0027). *The player must collect 20 Nails dropped by Bruinscales during the Sidequest "Furniture Supplies" (WY0007) assigned by Wystan. Trophy Farming Go from the Mines checkpoint left, up, left, left (one Bruinscale), left (one Bruinscale), lower left, down, middle up (one Bruinscale), (backtrack) left down, left up, left (one Bruinscale), and up (one Bruinscale) to find 5 Bruinscales in a total 10 rooms. Related Enemies *Swampfoot *Trenchfoot Category:Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies